Medical articles, such as gloves and other elastomeric articles, often come in contact with liquids and fluids during their use. Such articles form a barrier between the user's skin and the external environment. Medical gloves, such as examination gloves and surgical gloves, are examples of articles used in the healthcare setting, and they play a key role in minimizing the spread of infectious diseases. Such articles are used frequently by health care professionals. Therefore, it is important for medical articles such as gloves to provide an effective barrier, while providing an adequate level of comfort to the user. Coated articles in particular are ideally smooth and non-tacky, and they preferably have a coating that does not flake off. There is a need in the art for such articles, and methods of making such articles.
Coatings have been used in products, such as for enhancing the desirable features of rubber gloves. Previous coatings have been developed, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,548,844; 4,575,476; 6,242,042; 6,706,313; 7,179415; 6,772,443; 7,032,251; 6,706,836; 6,743,880; 7,019,067; 6,653,427; 6,828,399; 6,284,856; and 5,993,923, each of which is incorporated in its entirety as if set forth fully herein. All references cited herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety.